Para Siempre
by Little Saturnito
Summary: ¿Que se necesita hacer para obtener un PARA SIEMPRE?


**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

 **Aquí les tengo este nuevo reto para presentarles.**

 **Espero que les guste como mis anteriores historias, esta historia es miá de mí para ustedes.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Por favor pasen, lean y dejen sus reviews, ya que eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **La cancion es: "One, Two, Three, Go! - Belanova"**

 **ATTE: *Little Saturnito***

* * *

 **Para Siempre**

 **Capitulo Único**

\- De acuerdo todo está listo - dijo una de mis mejores amigas, Rose - ¿Estas lista Bells? - me pregunto mirando fijamente.

 _¿Estaba lista para hacer la mayor vergüenza de mi vida?_

 _ **¿La mayor?¿Y el que hiciste en primaria, cuando Richard Spencer tiro su jugo de manzana en tu asiento, no te dijo nada y te sentaste? Recuerdo como nos pusimos de roja cuando todos comenzaron a reírse de nosotros porque pensaron que nos habíamos hecho pipí encima.**_

 _ **O en último año de secundaria, cuando Alice menciono frente a toda la clase de física que teníamos el periodo y habíamos manchado nuestro pantalón y estos comenzaron a reírse, incluso Jonh Simpson, el chico que nos gustaba en ese entonces.**_

 _ **O cuando...**_

 _Muy bien cerebro tu ganas... Seria UNA de las mayores vergüenzas de nuestras vidas._

\- ¿Podrías repetirme porque tengo que hacer esto? - pregunte tratando de alargar un poco más mi ya de por si corto vestido negro.

\- Isabella Swan, este no es momento de dudar, el futuro y la reputación del equipo de Baloncesto recae en esto - comento Alice posando sus manos en su cintura con gesto de enfado.

Ella al igual que Rose y yo estaba vestida de negro, solo que ella llevaba un short corto y un top de manga tres cuartos que dejaba al descubierto sus delicados hombros junto con unos botines altos mientras que mi rubia amiga llevaba un pantalón ajustado, un top strapless y botas altas, por mi parte portaba un vestido corto ajustado hasta medio muslo, mis amigas también se habían encargado de hacer que practicara caminar con los tacones altos y debo estar orgullosa de poder caminar diez pasos en ellos sin caerme.

\- Pero yo no se nada de Baloncesto - replique ahora tratando de cubrir mis senos con la poca tela que los cubrían.

\- Pero sabes demasiado acerca de mi hermano Edward y tienes una voz maravillosa - dijo Rose en tono suave posando sus manos en mis hombros y mirándome con ternura cuando mis mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

\- Miralo como un ritual, yo lo hice por Jasper y Rose por Emmett, mira que funciono la escuela ha sido nombrada campeona de Baloncesto por dos años consecutivos - agrego Alice.

\- Pero ustedes estaban saliendo con mis hermanos y yo no tengo nada con Edward - sentí como mi corazón se apretaba y mis ojos se inundaban con lágrimas por lo que baje mi mirada para que ellas no vieran mis enormes ganas de llorar - Además, para eso tiene a Tanya, para que lo anime en el partido, yo solo haré el ridículo ahí.

\- ¡BASTA!¿CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE ELLOS NO SON NADA? - exclamo Alice muy enojada y eso era muy peligroso - Dijiste que lo habías visto besarse pero todos sabemos que esa tipa es capaz de cualquier cosa por bajarle los pantalones a mi tonto hermano pero quiero pensar que él tiene un poco de voluntad y auto control como para impedirlo o de lo contrario tendría que amarrarlo de su tesoro al árbol más alto de la escuela.

\- Bells, recuerda que por más inteligente que Edward sea, es hombre, a ellos tenemos que demostrarles con dibujitos de kinder lo que queremos para que entiendan al menos un poco - dijo Rose haciéndonos reír - Así que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que en realidad sientes por él, la canción es magnifica y llevamos meses practicando para este evento, incluso Alice tuvo que convencer a las demás porristas para que cooperaran con nosotros sin decírselo a Tanya.

\- No las convencí, simplemente sé los pedí amablemente así como les pedí que no le dijeran nada a Tanya - contesto esta dándonos su mejor sonrisa inocente pero entre las tres llevábamos de conocernos suficientes años como para saber lo que eso significaba: chantaje, y mi pequeña amiga era experta en eso.

\- Hagamos esto, sal, canta la canción, cautiva a todos con tu maravillosa voz y si después de esto ese tonto no entiende tus sentimientos me encargare de ayudar a Alice de colgar a Edward - negocio la rubia - Te iras a la universidad a Suecia en un par de meses, ¿No crees que seria mejor decirle lo que sientes e irte libre para iniciar una nueva vida si no te corresponde?

Mis amigas tenían razón, llevaba amando a Edward demasiados años que no me había dado la oportunidad de iniciar algo nuevo con alguien.

Siempre teniendo la esperanza de que el amor que sentía por él fuera correspondido.

Pero el tiempo se había comenzado a acabar cuando recibí mi aceptación para estudiar letras en una de las mejores universidades de Suecia, siempre había tenido el sueño de viajar a otros países y cuando llego la hora de buscar una universidad, aplique en una del extranjero un poco esperanzada.

Un mes después llego la noticia.

Había sido aceptada en la universidad de Suecia, hasta ahora solos la escuela, mi familia y amigas lo sabían y me habían prometido que no comentarían con nadie, en especial con Edward, él iría a Francia para estudiar medicina pediátrica.

Tal parecía que nuestros caminos siempre estarían separados.

\- Muy bien, lo haré - dije con determinación, mis amigas soltaron un grito de alegría y se acercaron para abrazarme fuertemente.

\- Listo, tenemos cinco minutos antes de que alguien descubra a Tanya encerrada en el cuarto de escobas, la saque y arruine todo - comento Alice mirando su móvil - Angela dice que Bree logro encerrarla y se dirigen al gimnasio para la siguiente fase del plan.

De acuerdo, había llegado la hora de la verdad Bella.

Inhale un par de bocanadas de aire antes de comenzar a caminar firmemente sobre mis tacones.

Alice le hizo una seña a las porristas y estas de inmediato se dirigieron a la puerta del gimnasio. Según mi pequeña amiga - quien era diseñadora del uniforme de porristas... Y parte del consejo estudiantil - la rutina que tenían lista para este evento constaba que las demás chicas entraran primero, se pusieran en posición y esperarían a Tanya - si la muy vanidosa se creía la reina y dueña del mundo - que entraría haciendo su "espectacular" entrada en cuanto las luces del lugar comenzarían a bajar, pero ahora eso había cambiado un poco.

Atrevés de la puerta podía escuchar como todos animaban al equipo soltando gritos de aliento, no pasaron más de un par de minutos cuando la campaña que anunciaba el final del primer tiempo sonó.

\- Bueno señores y señoras, vamos a recibir con un fuerte aplauso a las porristas de los espartanos de Forks - dijo Carlisle, el tío de Alice y Edward, así es como mi amiga lograba hacer de las suyas.

Las porristas comenzaron a entrar corriendo lentamente mientras agitaban sus pompones entre gritos animados y chiflidos de los asistentes al verlas en sus cortas faldas blancas y blusas color amarillo claro con blanco, cada una se colocó en su posición asignada y se agacharon para quedar hincadas con una rodilla en el suelo, con sus cabezas bajas y pompones a sus costados.

 _¿Que tan grande puede ser la vanidad de esa tipa?_

Rose me paso el micrófono y pude ver como Alice le hacía una señal a nuestras amigas, quienes dejaron el gimnasio en completa oscuridad haciendo que las personas comenzaran a preguntarse lo que sucedía y otros abuchearan.

Rápidamente caminamos entre la oscuridad veinte pasos hasta donde debíamos estar - si, habíamos tenido que practicar y memorizarnos los pasos para no caernos, o al menos yo - y de inmediato comenzó a sonar la música y una luce se encendió sobre nosotras.

 _ **Solo dime**_

 _ **Todo lo que sientes**_

 _ **Quiero que lo intentes**_

 _ **One, two, three, go!**_

 _ **No me mientas**_

 _ **Niño, sé sincero**_

 _ **Sabes lo que quiero**_

 _ **One, two, three, go!**_

Podía sentir la mirada sorpresiva de todos haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a latir de prisa pero solamente me concentre en un punto especificó; Él.

Las porristas comenzaron a moverse como su rutina normal mientras que Alice, Rose y yo nos movíamos a en conjunto perfecto logrando gritos alegres de los presentes y aplausos.

 _ **Si cierras los ojos,**_

 _ **Verás lo que siento,**_

 _ **Verás que te quiero a ti,**_

 _ **Dime qué sientes por mí...**_

 _ **Sé que estás ahí,**_

 _ **Háblame de ti,**_

 _ **Quiero saberlo...**_

Mi mirada café choco con sus ojos verdes, los cuales mostraban confusión y diversión de vernos así.

 _ **Oye niño, no tengas miedo**_

 _ **No lo entiendes, sé lo que quiero**_

 _ **Oye niño, tú serás mío**_

 _ **Sabes bien que solo te quiero a ti**_

 _ **Solo te quiero a ti**_

 _ **No lo entiendo**_

 _ **Sé que tienes miedo**_

 _ **Solo quiero un beso**_

 _ **One, two, three, go!**_

Pude ver como sus hermosos ojos adquirían sorpresa en cuando le señale primero a él y después a mí pero se abrieron a más no poder cuando pose uno de mis dedos en mi labio inferior sin dejar de cantar. Al parecer mis hermanos habían captado la idea de todo esto - o puede que mis amigas se los hayan dicho y actuaran su sorpresa - porque comenzaron a darle codazos a los costados mientras le decían algo.

 _ **No me mientas**_

 _ **Niño, sé sincero**_

 _ **Sabes lo que quiero**_

 _ **One, two, three, go!**_

 _ **Si cierras los ojos**_

 _ **Verás lo que siento**_

 _ **Verás que te quiero a ti**_

 _ **Dime qué sientes por mí...**_

No sabía si él entendía lo que trataba de decirle por como me miraba intensamente o si pensaba que estaba haciendo el mayor ridículo junto a su hermana y prima.

 _ **Sé que estás ahí**_

 _ **Lo puedo sentir**_

 _ **Háblame de ti**_

 _ **Quiero saberlo**_

 _ **Oye niño, no tengas miedo**_

 _ **No lo entiendes, sé lo que quiero**_

 _ **Oye niño, tú serás mío**_

 _ **Sabes bien que solo te quiero a ti...**_

Mi mirada se cruzó por un momento con la de mis hermanos y pude notar lo orgullosos que se mostraban de nosotras ante lo que estábamos haciendo, Emmett puso sus pulgares en alto cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron haciendo que sonriera mientras continuaba la canción. Ellos sabían de mis sentimientos hacía su mejor amigo y cuñado, me habían visto llorar demasiadas veces por no ser correspondida que si no fuera porque se los pedí amablemente - y después de miles de amenazas - odiarían a Edward, sabía que se sentían entre la espada y la pared entre Edward y yo pero entendían que esto era cosa de los dos.

 _ **Oye niño, no tengas miedo**_

 _ **No lo entiendes, sé lo que quiero**_

 _ **Oye niño, tú serás mío**_

 _ **Sabes bien que solo te quiero a ti**_

 _ **Te quiero a ti, te quiero a ti**_

 _ **Solo te quiero a ti...**_

Todo mundo se puso de pie para aplaudirnos en cuento termino la música al igual que las porristas su rutina y en ese instante las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una muy furiosa Tanya junto a su hermana Irina y una burlona Kate, las dos primeras trataron de avanzar hasta donde estábamos pero nosotras ya estábamos escapando por la puerta contraria entre los gritos y palabras de Carlisle por calmar a los asistentes.

\- ¡ESO FUE MEJOR DE LO QUE ESPERÁBAMOS! - exclamo Alice saltando de alegría en cuanto llegamos hasta los camerinos de las chicas.

Rápidamente me adentre en donde había dejado mi ropa y me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa.

\- ¿Viste la cara de Edward? Los ojos casi se le salían al ver como cantaba Bella y más cuando vio como estaba vestida - podía escuchar a mis amigas hablar en voz baja pero parecía que se les olvidaba que era capaz de escuchar perfectamente.

Pude escuchar como la campana que daba final al partido sonaba y como todo mundo comenzaba a vigorizar a nuestra escuela.

\- Bella, ¿Estas lista? - pregunto Alice impaciente.

\- Si, ¿Porque no se adelantan? Yo las alcanzo en un momento - conteste mientras trataba de calmar mi agitado corazón - Quiero darme una ducha rápida para calmarme un poco.

\- De acuerdo - dijo Rose - Te esperamos en el estacionamiento - agrego antes de que escuchara como la puerta se cerraba.

Solté un suspiro en cuanto estuve segura de que estaba sola mientras comenzaba a quitarme la ropa, al final decidí darme una ducha.

\- Dije que se fueran sin mí, chicas - dije en cuanto sentí una presencia detrás de la cortina de la regadera.

Podía sentir como el agua tibia, casi fría, calmaba mi corazón y mi cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse, también mis pensamientos comenzaron a aclararse pero estuve a punto de soltar un grito se susto cuento sentí unas grandes manos tomar mi cintura desnuda dándome media vuelta y atacar mis labios en un apasionado beso.

Mi cuerpo reacciono mucho antes que mi cerebro respondiendo al beso al instante, a pesar de ser salvaje, apasionado y desesperado podía sentir la dulzura, el cariño y ¿amor? en él.

\- ¿Que haces aquí... Edward, ah? - pregunte en cuanto alejo su boca de la mía y la dirigió hacía mi cuello mientras sus manos se cerraban a mi alrededor para atraerme más a él, haciéndome sentir su completa desnudes y excitación.

\- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que hacerte en amor para que por fin entiendas lo que siento por ti? - pregunto mientras me impulsaba para que mis piernas envolvieran su cadera y mi espalda golpeo contra las frías paredes de la ducha, un gemido salio de mi boca en cuanto sentí como su boca se adueñaba de mi pezón y le sentía restregar su duro miembro contra mí cálida entrada - ¿Para que entiendas que eres mi novia, la mujer que amo y la futura señora Cullen?

\- No soy tu... Ah, ah, novia - logre decir mientras el succionaba con fuerza.

\- Claro que lo eres, desde ese día en la montaña - contesto tomando mis muñecas entre sus manos y las coloco por encima de mi cabeza con precisión, su cuerpo se pego mucho más al mío para sostenerme contra la pared - Eres mía desde que pusiste un pie en mi habitación esa noche de tormenta.

\- ¡Ah, Edward! - exclame cuando lo sentí adentrarse en mi de un solo golpe y comenzó a moverse mientras su boca volvía a capturar la mía.

Recordaba esa noche, la noche en que me había entregado a Edward por primera vez.

 ***** Flash Back *****

 _Las chicas y yo habíamos quedado en pasar el fin de semana en la casa en las montañas de la familia Cullen, los exámenes finales se acercaban y queríamos relajarnos lo máximo posible antes de todo el estrés al que nos someterían, se suponía que seria un fin de semana de chicas mientras que los chicos irían a un viaje para acampar pero al final solo fuimos Edward y yo los que llegamos a la cabaña._

 _Yo me había ido primero porque mi turno en el trabajo había acabado antes de tiempo, Alice estaba ocupada con los preparativos del último partido de campeonato que se llevaría acabo en la escuela y Rose había tenido que acompañar a su madre a hacer unas compras para el viaje con su esposo._

 _Cerca del anochecer comenzó una fuerte lluvia, mi móvil había quedado sin señal y la línea telefónica estaba muerta por lo que no podía comunicarme con las chicas. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando de la nada apareció Edward completamente empapado por la lluvia, al parecer los chicos habían decidido acampar en un claro a unos kilómetros de la casa, Edward se había quedado para empezar a montar las tiendas de campaña mientras los Jasper y Emmett se dirigieron a comprar algunas provisiones pero cuando estaba a punto de acabar con las tiendas comenzó a llover demasiado fuerte por lo que Edward decidió venir a la casa en busca de refugio y del teléfono ya que su móvil se había quedado en el Jepp de Emmett. Por fortuna, la casa no había estado demasiado lejos como para tardar una eternidad pero tampoco lo suficientemente cerca como para no terminar empapado, así que no nos quedó de otra más que esperar pasara la lluvia para llamar a los demás._

 _Lamentablemente - o afortunadamente - la lluvia se volvió en una tormenta que hizo que hubiera un corto y la luz se fuera, haciendo que tuviéramos que recurrir a algunas velas, lamparas y a la chimenea para mantenernos calientes ante el frío ambiente._

 _Edward y yo nos mantuvimos entretenidos hablando de las locuras de nuestros amigos, de cosas triviales y con algunos juegos de mesa que habíamos encontrado cuando buscábamos las lamparas y bebíamos vino como castigo, pero en algún momento terminamos besándonos y las cosas se comenzaron a encender._

 _\- Espera... Edward - logre decir con un gemido mientras sentía como Edward besaba mi cuello y una de sus manos se colaba por debajo de mi blusa hasta llegar a mi seno derecho y jugaba con mi pezón por encima del delicado encaje de mí sostén - Edward - volví a llamarle pero no pude contener un gemido de placer cuando lo sentí embestir contra mi centro apenas cubierto por mis bragas, mi falda estaba enrollada en mi cintura._

 _\- Me fascinas - le escuche decir contra mi sensible piel - Te quiero y quiero hacerte mía - sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría ante la pasión que sentíamos por lo que con toda la voluntad que me quedaba le aleje de mí - ¿Que sucede Bella? - pregunto confundido con su respiración laboriosa._

 _\- ¿Me quieres de verdad o solo es cuestión del momento para llevarme a la cama para luego alardear con los del equipo? - no pude evitar preguntar, varias veces habíamos escuchado al equipo hablar de sus conquistas y las chicas con las que pasaban la noche, obviamente no hablaban de nosotros cuando estaban Emmett, Jasper y Edward presente, pero en cuanto mis hermanos no estaban no les importaba hablar de mi frente a Edward, y este no decía o hacía nada por acallarlos._

 _\- ¿De que hablas? - pregunto seriamente._

 _\- He escuchado como los del equipo hablan de nosotras cuando no están ustedes presentes y como hablan de mí cuando mis hermanos no están pero tú si, y no haces nada por callarlos - dijo sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas - Dime Edward ¿Quieres estar conmigo porque me quieres de verdad o porque quieres alardear con los demás que te has acostado con la "Santa Swan"? - sentía mi corazón latir deprisa esperando su respuesta._

 _\- No puedo creer que me pienses que soy igual que los demás después de tantos años de conocernos - dijo antes de levantarse y salir de la sala en donde hasta hacía unos momentos habíamos estado a punto de hacer el amor, dejándome sola, fría y con un fuerte dolor en el corazón._

 _No podía creer lo que había pasado, hasta ahora había sido el mejor momento de mi vida, había estado a punto entregarme al hombre que he amado por años pero esa oportunidad se había esfumado ante mis palabras y acusación._

 _No sé cuanto tiempo pase pensando en la soledad, escuchando el ruido de la tormenta que hacía eco en mi corazón. Escuche como un trueno sonaba en la lejanía y fue como si me golpeara a mí._

 _Edward tenia razón, tenia tiempo de conocerlo como para saber que él no era capaz jugar conmigo y arriesgarse a una golpiza por parte de mis hermanos, solo había sido mi miedo a que nuestro encuentro no significara nada para él el que había hablado por mí._

 _Pero ahora estaba en mis manos poder hacer realidad mi más deseado sueño, entregarme a Edward._

 _También tenia poco tiempo, la carta de aceptación para la universidad en Suecia había llegado hacía un par de días atrás, había decidido decírselo a las chicas mientras estuviéramos en la cabaña pero ahora tenia una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar._

 _Sabía lo que quería y estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo._

 _Decidida me pude de pie arreglando lo máximo posible mis ropas y me seguí los pasos de Edward._

 _La puerta de su habitación estaba entre abierta y pude ver como me daba la espalda mientras su mirada estaba perdida en la tormenta._

 _\- Edward - le llame mientras tocaba suavemente la puerta, su mirada se dirigió hacía mi pero no hizo esfuerzo por decir nada - Siento mucho lo que dije - dije desde la puerta - Y tienes razón, te conozco demasiado como para saber que no eres capaz de eso - baje la mirada con mis ojos ardiendo cuando no dijo nada, podía sentir mi corazón oprimirse por la tristeza y dolor._

 _\- ¿Sabes lo que pasara si entras a mi habitación? - mi cabeza de inmediato se levantó ante sus palabras y me sorprendí al verle enfrente de la cama mirándome fija y seriamente - Lo que dije no fue producto del calor del momento, te quiero Isabella Swan y quiero que seas mía, completa y exclusivamente mía._

 _No hicieron falta más palabras para que mi cuerpo cobrara vida propia y me adentrara en la habitación dándole mi respuesta._

 _Esa noche de tormenta me entregue por completo a Edward, fui suya de todas las maneras posibles en las que me hizo el amor hasta el amanecer y caímos rendidos disfrutando del calor que nos proporcionábamos el uno al otro._

 _Al día siguiente pensé que era la mujer más afortunada del mundo al despertar en sus brazos, sintiendo su piel desnuda contra la mía y encontrándome son su dulce y tierna mirada verde para después pedirme ser su novia y continuar haciéndome el amor hasta que llego la hora en que tuvimos que regresar al pueblo._

 _Habíamos decidido dejar que los chicos se dieran cuenta por si solos de lo nuestro... Pero la felicidad con la que me había llenado Edward no duro mucho._

 _El lunes siguiente mientras le esperaba a que saliera del entrenamiento entre al gimnasio cuando todos se habían ido y le encontré besándose con Tanya, lo único que atine a hacer fue salir corriendo de esa escena._

 ***** Flash Back End *****

Habían pasado dos semanas desde ese momento y le había evitado lo más posible, cuando le veía cerca salia corriendo a la dirección contraria e inventaba cualquier escusa para no hablar con él, las chicas solo sabían que le había visto besarse con Tanya pero nada más y lo de la coreografiá lo habíamos estado practicando desde hacía dos meses por lo que no me atreví a cancelarlo.

Ellas pensaban que era una forma de declararme a Edward pero en realidad era una forma para que aclarara lo que habíamos tenido ese fin de semana.

\- Te amo - le escuche decir mientras sus penetraciones eran más profundas y fuertes, logrando un dulce entumecimiento en mi interior que me hacía gemir cada vez más fuerte y no podía evitarlo.

\- ¿Que? - logre decir sintiendo como mi orgasmo comenzaba a formarse en mi vientre bajo.

\- Me dijiste que te dijera que siento por ti... - contesto mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos fuertemente y se movía casi con desesperación dentro y fuera de mí - Te amo y si tengo... que hacerte el amor hasta el cansancio y no puedas ni caminar... pues así será...

Unió sus labios con los míos y solo le basto una embestida poderosa tocando el lugar indicado para hacer que los dos llegáramos a un magnifico y alucinante orgasmo, mi cuerpo cayo flácido contra su pecho mientras sentía como su caliente semen llenaba mi interior haciendo que mis paredes palpitaran buscando tomar lo más posible.

Sentí sus manos pasar delicadamente por mi sensible cuerpo mientras nos limpiaba con el ahora agua fría, pero la verdad no me importo.

\- Por cierto, ¿Que te parece si nos vamos a Suecia un mes antes? Así podemos hacer un poco de turismo y conocer el lugar donde viviremos - dijo mientras nos vestíamos, sus palabras hicieron que le volteara a ver con sorpresa.

\- ¿Como... Como...? -

\- ¿Que como lo sé? - pregunto acercándose lentamente a mí, posando sus manos en mi cadera y acercarme a él - Al parecer a tus hermanos se les olvido que suelo tomar duchas rápidas, así que les escuche decir que te irías a Suecia para la universidad, así que de inmediato pedí mi cambio a la universidad de medicina ella y por suerte me aceptaron de inmediato - dijo acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano - La pregunta seria, ¿No tenias planeado decírmelo?¿Te irías sin decirme nada? - pude ver el dolor y la tristeza en sus ojos verdes.

\- Tenia miedo de que solo me quisieras, que todo fuera pasajero y que al decirte que me iría terminara todo entre nosotros - conteste mientras lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

\- Chica tonta, te lo dije, eres completa y exclusivamente mía, jamás te dejare y si tengo que hacer que un hijo mío crezca en tu vientre para atarte a mi de por vida, dejame decirte que con placer lo haré - anuncio antes de volverme a besar - Vámonos de aquí, es hora de que te ate a mi cama para hacerte en amor hasta que entiendas que lo nuestro es un para siempre.

* * *

 *** Ta dan... ¿Que les pareció? Al principio pensaba hacerlo corto pero al final no pude parar de escribir pero ya saben, déjenme sus reviews para decirme que piensan. También quiero informar que cree un grupo en facebook donde ustedes pueden darme sus ideas para nuevas historias, opiniones, dare noticias y etc. busquenme como *Little Saturnito FanFictions * (con los asteriscos), espero se unan. Besos, Little Saturnito.**


End file.
